<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you say goodbye and i say hello by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064375">you say goodbye and i say hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind'>1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer, F/F, Family Reunions, MAJOR WANDAVISION SPOILERS, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>MAJOR WANDAVISION SPOILERS</b>
</p>
<p>Carol says goodbye to a loved one and later reunites with the one she left behind... her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Maria Rambeau &amp; Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers &amp; Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you say goodbye and i say hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda my first time writing something this serious. So I'm a little weary about this. Hope y'all enjoy anyway!</p>
<p>
  <b>COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED AND ENCOURAGED</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. She anxiously tapped her foot as she tried her best to keep herself calm. She was sure that no one else in the hospital was feeling joyous to be there but she still didn't want to break down in front of all these strangers. She found herself shuffling her hands quite a bit. She knew what was going to happen. She just wanted to be there when it did. The thought of Maria all alone in her final moments was too much for her to bear. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, wishing that Monica could be there with the rest of them. One of the two people she loved the most had been gone for two years. And soon, the other one would be gone as well. She just didn't know how she could handle it.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Danvers?"</p>
<p>Carol looked up from her hands to see a nurse standing before her. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Would you like to say your goodbye?"</p>
<p>Carol nodded solemnly before getting to her feet and following the nurse to the Intensive Care Unit. Carol drowned out everything around her as she braced herself for what has about to come. But a voice did end up coming through to her. "Mrs. Danvers?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>"I asked if there were any other relations?"</p>
<p>Carol rubbed her eyes. She had to quit zoning out, she thought. "Um, no. We had a daughter but we lost her in the Blip."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry" Carol could tell the the nurse wanted to say more but refrained from doing so.</p>
<p>The two of them stopped in front of an open door. "So do I..." Carol trailed off.</p>
<p>"Go right in", the nurse gestured, politely. </p>
<p>"Thank you"</p>
<p>Carol slowly entered the room. No matter how many times she saw it, she couldn't get used to the sight of Maria lying in the hospital bed, no hair, several pounds lighter, and almost completely lifeless. She sat a a chair beside her bed and didn't say a word.</p>
<p>Maria turned to her and managed a smile. "Hey there."</p>
<p>The moment Maria spoke, tears slowly began to track down Carol's face. "I'm sorry"</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"I should have been here", Carol wept. </p>
<p>Maria held out her hand but Carol didn't notice. She was crying so much that it was messing with her eyesight. "Carol..." </p>
<p>Carol wiped her eyes and noticed Maria's hand, which she took without hesitation. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I remember when I thought I lost you..." Maria's voice was hoarse and quiet. Every word she spoke pained Carol to hear. "Those were some of the hardest years of my life. So nothing was better than when I found out that you were alive." Carol held Maria's hand against her cheek, holding onto it the whole time. "It hurt to see you leave again but... Knowing the whole time that you were out there. That kept me going."</p>
<p>Despite all Maria had said, Carol still felt guilty. "Yeah but-"</p>
<p>"When Monica disappeared", Maria continued, silencing Carol. "I didn't know how I was gonna go on. But you coming back to Earth... Becoming my wife... That was more than enough. So don't you apologize for not being here when you've been the best thing to happen in these two years. Okay?"</p>
<p>Carol didn't say anything. She just nodded as she took in her wife's touch for the last time. But Maria could read her like an open book. "I meant it, Carol. I appreciate everything that you've done for me"</p>
<p>Carol chuckled, momentarily ceasing her crying. "That's not true"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Carol jokingly stroked her own short hair. "You said you didn't like my new haircut."</p>
<p>Maria let out a weak laugh. "No, I said I didn't like that you cut your hair because I lost mine"</p>
<p>"Well, my original plan was to shave my head in solidarity but you wouldn't let me"</p>
<p>Maria laughed, breathlessly. "You're damn right."</p>
<p>Carol joined in the laughter, enjoying her time with Maria. However, she almost immediately devolved back into sobbing. Maria pulled Carol's hand towards her. "I love you", she said before kissing Carol's hand.</p>
<p>"I love you too", Carol sobbed. She moved closer and placed a kiss on Maria's forehead. "I will always love you."</p>
<p>Maria put her arms around Carol. "I know you will. Just do me a favor?"</p>
<p>"Anything?"</p>
<p>"Don't dwell on me, okay?"</p>
<p>Carol silently made the promise but she couldn't bring herself to say it to Maria. Not now. Not as she was about to lose her. </p>
<p>"And one day...", Maria started. "Monica will come back. And you'll both have each other again."</p>
<p>Carol wanted to believe Monica would come back one day. She just didn't think she could. Especially after two years. "I can't wait for that", she said, solemnly.</p>
<p>"You two were the best thing that ever happened to me", Maria whispered into her ear. "Don't you forget it."</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Maria's hands fell back onto the bed. And as Carol continued to cry with her arms still around her, she knew that Maria was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years later, Monica Rambeau woke up in a hospital bed.</p>
<p>Dr. Harley explained to her that she suffered a mild anxiety attack after being told about her mother's death, as well as the Blip, and ended up passing out. Monica didn't say anything in response. She was too busy taking everything in. She couldn't even bring herself to cry, she was so in shock. </p>
<p>"You were out for a couple hours", said Dr. Harley. "Everyone is obviously still in shock"</p>
<p>Monica, however, had stopped listening to what Dr. Harley had to say. Her mind started racing a million miles a minute. She had been gone for five years. Her mother had been dead for two years. So what happened to their house? Her mother's plane? Everything they owned. Internally, she began to panic. One thing led to another and she found herself shutting off everything around her.</p>
<p>As everything went on, she felt like a zombie. Just drifting along, completely lifeless. When she was let out of the hospital. When she took an Uber back to her home. As she entered her house for apparently the first time in five years. The entire time she felt dissociated from her body. She knew she what she was doing. But she didn't feel in control. That is, until something brought her back to reality. After a few seconds in the house, someone had come out of seemingly nowhere and threw their arms around her. She was afraid at first until she heard the person say:</p>
<p>"Hey, Lieutenant Trouble"  </p>
<p>Monica fell back down to earth and returned Carol's hug. "Hey, Auntie Carol"</p>
<p>Carol squeezed Monica even tighter. She couldn't believe it. Five years after she dusted. Three years after Maria's death. After she thought she had lost her only family, Monica was right there with her.</p>
<p>"I didn't know where to find you", Carol explained. "I just assumed that you would come back here eventually." Carol finally released Monica so she could get a good look at her. "God, you're so grown up now"</p>
<p>A few things about Carol's appearance stood out to Monica. For one, Carol was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her. She also took note of the fact that Carol had barely aged a day. But also... "I, uh, I like your hair"</p>
<p>To Monica's surprise, Carol's smile slowly began to fade away. "Oh, thanks. I-" She nervously cleared her throat. "I, uh, cut it like this because Maria..." She didn't finish her sentence but the sullen look on her face said it all. "Well, I'm sure they told you."</p>
<p>Monica tried her best not to break down in front of Carol but caught herself choking up a bit. "So you were here when it happened?"</p>
<p>Carol let out a small chuckle. "'Was I here'?" She showed Monica her right hand, revealing the wedding ring on her finger.</p>
<p>Monica couldn't help but gasp, partially out of shock but also out of delight. "You mean... You and mom..." Carol nodded. "Well, it took you long enough! When did this happen!?"</p>
<p>Carol smiled as she playfully fondled the ring. "Well, it wasn't long after the snap, actually", she reminisced. I decided to stay with her. And after a bit, we decided that we had both waited long enough. And we were married for two years and then..." She clutched her own hand as she forced herself to live through the pain of losing Maria yet again. "After she died, I put the suit back on and left Earth. I still had some allies here but without you or her or Fury, I didn't see much reason for staying here. So-"</p>
<p>"Can I call you 'Mom'", Monica asked, abruptly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Monica found herself turning red. "Sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted. I-"</p>
<p>"Of course you can call me 'Mom'"</p>
<p>Monica could feel the tears well up in her eyes but she didn't try and stop herself this time. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I... It's what Maria and I always wanted."</p>
<p>Monica embraced Carol as tightly as she could and began weeping onto her shoulder. "I love you, mom."</p>
<p>Carol embraced Monica in return and began rubbing her back. She didn't say anything. She just let Monica cry. She could tell that it was what she needed. But Carol didn't cry this time. Of course she was sad. The pain would never truly go away. But she couldn't be too upset. Not now. Monica had returned. Just like Maria had predicted. And they had each other yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>